Serenade
by seventhSINwrath
Summary: Kamerreon’s Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies — exactly one hundred days from today. Slash. Alucard/Harry. Blood. Character death. Rated M for blood and death.


Serenade

**Warning: **Slash. Blood. Death.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Helsing.

**Summary: **...and their screams serenaded the night like a suitor would his lover.

**Pairing: **Alucard/Harry

**Notes: **Harry is 16. His family was killed by Ghouls and him turned, but he turned into a vampire instead of a Ghoul. Seras and Alucard are there to deal with the Ghouls. Harry's POV.

**Word Count: **663 (only actual Drabble)

_**One Drabble a Day Challenge, Date: **_Thursday, September 4th, 2009

* * *

Serenade

* * *

I don't remember the time it happened, I don't remember the date. Hell, I didn't even remember my own name. All I knew was that I wanted them to bleed. I wanted vengeance, for what, I didn't know. I got the feelings my anger wasn't even really directed at theses creatures—these creatures who turned me and killed the ones whom I hated---but none the less my body screamed for vengeance. For blood. For death.

So I gave in and did as it wanted. I slaughtered, I mutilated, I destroyed. I killed. It hadn't been hard, I had simply used a long sword I had found the smallest room in the house—and what I presumed to be my room—and their screams of pain were delicious. They howled and screamed and thrashed.....and their screams serenaded the night sky like a suitor would his lover. It had been perfect and I had been so enthralled with the sight and sound I hadn't noticed I had company until long arms wrapped around my waist and a hand stilled my sword.

Looking up I meet crimson eyes hidden by dark tinted sunglasses. The scent...of this man was familiar. His scent was on me as well, from when I was turned. I think it was what kept me from turning into the creatures I was slaughtering.

Screams stole my attention from the dark haired vampire and onto the girl who was stealing my prey. Glaring, I tried to tug my wrist free only to get a chuckle from the dark haired man as he pulled me against his chest harder. I felt like pouting at him: they were **my** prey!

I must have said this out loud because the man grinned, bending down to nibble my ear lightly.

"Relax, little flower, you can have your fun later. Let police girl get some practice."

I really did pout this time, but didn't move away, my sword still gripped in my hand tightly. His amusement was obvious as he nipped at my lower lips softly. The girl—police girl—was finished in what felt like forever to me. There had only been ten left: I would have taken no more than three minutes were as the girl had taken close to fifteen.

I glared at the girl as she made her way back, ignoring her confused look at both the arms that were wrapped around my middle and my contempt for her.

"We should head back now....and I think you should come with us......"

Her voice wavered slightly, uncertain at my glare and I huffed, unwilling to take orders from this girl who had the audacity to steal my prey from me.

"You can go wherever you like, _I, _however, am going to feed. I'm starving."

I huffed childishly. The chest pressed against my back vibrated with chuckles and I unwillingly relaxed a little more.

"We shouldn't let the poor flower wilt. Let's find you some food...there are so many choices around as at the moment, it won't take long."

The man purred, licking my neck with what I assumed was a grin. Police girl blanched.

"Alucard! You know Sir Integra doesn't allow you to feed from humans!"

I sneered at the girl, feeling my irritation grow at her with what I felt was her attempts at controlling me. It felt familiar....and I felt familiar hatred rise in my chest at the attempt.

"And I do not follow orders from anyone, least of all this 'Sir Integra'. And seeing as I'm the one who will feed, I see no reason--Alucard was it?--cannot come."

I huffed. It was childish but I just didn't like the girl. Alucard chuckled behind me, leading me towards a house on the right with a grin that had both me and the police girl shivering—for different reasons, of course.

….and their screams serenaded the night like a suitor would his lover.

And I continued to grin.


End file.
